Bald Man/Movie
The Bald ManLemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events was an associate of the villainous Count Olaf and a member of the Count's original theater troupe. He was short, chubby and rather dim-witted, and didn't seem to be very evil but was likely just aiding Olaf in his schemes out of fear or out of having nowhere else to go. The Bald Man was very sensitive about not having hair and often got offended whenever anyone mentioned this.Deleted Scene - Play He was first seen by the Baudelaire orphans shortly after Olaf adopted them when the latter and his theater troupe entered his house to find them scrubbing the floor, and the Bald Man was among the troupe as they rehearsed their play and as the orphans served them Pasta Puttanesca for dinner, and also witnessed Olaf striking Klaus Baudelaire across the face in response to him and his siblings standing up to his treachery. Later on, the Bald Man aided Olaf in another of his schemes involving The Marvellous Marriage, a play performed by Olaf and his troupe in which the Count would be married to a woman played by Violet Baudelaire, though the marriage would actually be real and Olaf would inherit Violet's fortune as a result of the so-called performance. The Bald Man was in charge of the hydraulics for the duration of the play, but managed to trade his position with Klaus in exchange for a part in the play as a donkey - this inadvertently allowed Klaus to escape and rescue Sunny Baudelaire from Olaf's tower room. It is unknown what became of the Bald Man after Count Olaf was arrested. Personality and traits The Bald Man appeared to be rather dim and not very physically strong. He seemed to follow Olaf out of fear rather than out of evil, and was shocked when his boss abused Klaus Baudelaire. He showed signs of immaturity, joining the troupe in mocking the Baudelaires when they stood up to Olaf, and wasn't very clever as Klaus managed to fool him into letting him infiltrate Olaf's tower room in exchange for a part in the troupe's performance of The Marvellous Marriage. The Bald Man apparently hated not having hair, as when Olaf suggested that Justice Strauss was missing something, he immediately assumed that it was hair. He was also often ignored by Olaf and the rest of the troupe, as when the group were being assigned parts in The Marvellous Carriage he volunteered to play the "Bald-headed stranger" but was ignored by Olaf.needed Behind the scenes The Bald Man was portrayed by Luis Guzmán in the 2004 Brad Silberling film adaptation of A Series of Unfortunate Events. His appearance in the film greatly differed from in the books; in the books, the Bald Man was depicted as being tall, creepy and as having a long nose, whilst in the film he was short and chubby, with a few specs of hair left on his head and with a short nose. His personality was also largely changed for the film, as in the books he was devious and generally evil''The Bad Beginning'The Miserable Mill'The Hostile Hospital''The Carnivorous Carnival, whilst in the film he appeared to be less "evil" and more like a typical henchman, following orders from Olaf likely out of fear. Appearances * Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events ** ''Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events'' (video game) Notes and references Category:Count Olaf's associates Category:Count Olaf's theater troupe Category:Fire-starters Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with unknown names